Run
by thewalkingdeadwrites
Summary: What will happen with Beth, Judith, and Daryl are separated from everyone else? Will they find the rest of the group? Or, will they have to stick it out together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Run.**_

Despite what her sister said, Beth couldn't stay there. She was trying her hardest to stay strong as it was after watching her fathers murder. Her first instinct was to look for Judith, and when she saw that she wasn't on the bus, she instantly got off and ran looking for her.

Beth ran around the entire front of the prison, completely unaware of the walkers starting to surround her because she was fighting tears. She didn't know where Maggie was, she couldn't find Judith, her father was murdered, their home was destroyed, and the group was split.

She saw Daryl and ran to him.  
" I was trying to get the kids on the bus" She said to him out of breath.  
" We have to go, Beth. We gotta go." Daryl said. She nodded and they both ran straight. If it wasn't for hearing a cry, Beth never would of found Judith. Right in front of her, was Judith screaming in her car seat, with walkers approaching.  
"Grab her!" He yelled to Beth, as he stabbed his only knife he had on him through the closest walkers scull. Beth was scattered and shaking, but managed to get Judith.

It was hard for them to get out of what used to be there home, emotionally and physically. There were walkers everywhere, all of the gunfire had attracted what seemed like hundreds.  
It was dark, and Beth was exhausted. Judith was crying and Beth couldn't walk anymore.  
"Daryl, stop. I can't." Beth said as she sat down with Judith, exhausted.  
"Beth, no, com'on, we gotta keep movin'." He said, pulling her back up, with his arm around her, supporting her. Beth nodded, snuggling Judith close to her. After while Daryl spotted a building, unsure of what it was he had Beth sit down on a rock with Judith as he searched around the area. He didn't find anything, but to be safe he told Beth to pull out her knife and watch as he searched the very small cottage.

One door, three windows, a couch, fireplace, bathroom, small kitchen, and a twin bed was all that was in it. Daryl went back outside and brought Beth and Judith inside. He had Beth sit down on the couch with Judith as he checked out the kitchen. He found very few things in the kitchen. He pulled two waters out of the fridge, grabbed the peanut butter off on top of the fridge, and grabbed two spoons.

"Not much, but we'll keep goin' tomorrow'." Daryl said to her, handing her a water, her spoon, and he opened the jar. He then took Judith off of her lap and poured a small amount of water in the babys mouth. His eyes wandered over to Beth, whos eyes were filling with tears.  
"Hey, hey, it'll be ok'. We'll find em'." Daryl said, patting her leg.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had past and it was getting harder and harder for Beth to stay strong. She still took care of Judith, but she was falling apart. Daryl had been gone mostly doing runs, looking for whatever they could use, the others, and a place to go. Daryl said he found a area that look deserted and he wanted to go there. It wasn't far from the prison, but it looked okay. Of course they wouldn't stop there though, they would keep searching for their group, and they would find a better place. Daryl wasn't giving up, though he thought Beth had.

"Beth?" Daryl called out, walking in the door to the cabin. He noticed a sleeping Judith laying on the bed with pillows around her. He half smiled knowing she didn't know any of what was going on around her.  
"Beth?" Daryl called out again, walking into the kitchen. He saw Beth sitting on a stool looking out the window, crying. Daryl slightly chewed on his nail of his thumb debating on what to do. It took a minute, but he decided to walk closer to her.  
"Beth? Are you alright?" Daryl asked. Beth didn't reply, just shook her head yes and wiped her tears. Beth knew if she talked she'd just start sobbing. Beth stood up and started to walk back into the living room, but Daryl grabbed her arm as gently as he could.  
"Hey, you ain't alone, missy." He said to her, trying to comfort her. Lord knows he was terrible at it.

Those few words were all it took for Beth to fall against his chest and finally let out her sob. Beth's arms were tightly around his chest and his arms were along his side, their arms slightly touching. Daryl wanted nothing more than to jerk away, but he couldn't do that to her. Daryl lifted his right arm and patted her back slightly.  
"mm' sorry 'bout your daddy. He was a good man" Daryl said to her honestly. He didn't wanna say the wrong thing, but his head was telling him to try.  
"And you know Maggie. That girls strong, she got out. I'm gonna find her, Beth." He said looking down at her. Beth slowly raised her head, their eyes meeting.  
"promise you'll find my sister?" Beth asked him with not only hope in her voice, but trust. Beth trusted Daryl, and if he promised her she knew he'd keep it. Daryl bit his lip before nodding.  
"Promise. Now com'on girl. Lets get outta here" Daryl said, stepping back slightly. Beth nodded and walked over to Judith, picking her up. Daryl watched Beth, chewing on his lip the whole time. He fell into a trance and it took Beth touching his arm to snap him out of it.

"Daryl? Are you ready?" Beth asked him.

"yep! Mm' good. Lets go." Daryl said, leading the way out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

After what Beth had assumed as about a half an hour drive in the truck Daryl had brought back from one of his runs, they came across the small little town with houses all over. Beth instantly wondered if any of the group would find this place and look in it, she knew it wasn't likely but she wanted her sister, she wanted all of the group back. Even though she had Daryl and Judith, she felt alone. Daryl was never the friendly type, and she knew he was trying really hard to make this work and to be there for her, but she also knew it was really hard for him. She had heard bits and pieces about the things Daryl had been through in his life, and she wanted to talk to him about it and get him to open up to her but she knew he wouldn't and she didn't wanna push him away by trying to force him to talk to her.

"Alright', it's already clear inside and there's fences around it but be cautious when you walk in. tis' pretty big inside." Daryl said, getting out of the truck and getting his crossbow ready just in case. Beth nodded and picked Judith up and held her close to her chest, watching around her as she followed Daryl in. She waited right inside the door while Daryl cleared the house once again to be on the safe side. Once Daryl walked down from the stairs and nodded at her, lowering his crossbow Beth let out the breath she had been holding and walked over to the couch and laid Judith down on it, since she was sleeping. Beth put her bag in front of Judith just in case she woke up.  
"I'll get the bags" Daryl said, chewing on his bottom lip. Beth nodded and held the door open for him. They didn't have much. A bag or so of food, a bag or so of things for Judith Daryl had picked up during his runs.  
"Whats upstairs?" Beth asked Daryl once he got back inside.  
"Couple bedrooms, normal stuff ya' know" Daryl said, putting the couple things they had on the table.

"Anything useful?" Beth asked with hope clearly showing in her voice.  
"Dunno, didn't look that closely. Go ahead and check it out" Daryl said to her, while getting out a couple of cans. Beth walked up the stairs and walked into the first bedroom on her right and slowly opened the door. She saw what she thought was a king bed. There were a few dressers with clothes piled all over them. She took a look through them, spotting some clothes that would fit her. There were clothing for men and women in there! She wondered if Daryl would like any of it. She spotted something with lace out of the corner of her eye and instantly picked it up. It was a matching thong and bra set and it looked like it'd fit her, she put it against her over her clothes to see if it would. She couldn't help but giggle remembering when she found Maggie's first pair of thongs. Her giggling was interrupted by Daryl saying her name. When she turned around she was still holding the bra to her.  
"uh, I uh, I wanted to tell you to come eat" Daryl said, looking down. Beth laughed and put the bra on the bed.  
"Okay, I'll be down in just a second. I wanna see if I can wear some of these clothes, I feel disgusting." Beth said. Daryl nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey, Daryl!?" Beth said, hoping she got his attention.  
"mmm'?" Daryl said, peeking his head back in the door. Beth walked up to him and hugged him. It was short but it was enough. When she pulled away she looked up at him.  
" I just wanted to say thank you for finding this place, and there's some clothes over here that will fit you." Beth said biting her lip. Daryl went to back away but Beth kissed his cheek before he could and then she walked back over to the dresser.  
"Be down in a minute, Daryl" Beth said with a smile on her face. 


End file.
